The present invention generally relates to covers and plugs associated with electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plug or cover for a plurality of openings in an electronic device, such as card openings or disk drive openings, to help prevent or minimize the likelihood that contaminants will enter into the electronic device through the openings.
Electronic devices, such as personal computers, portable computers, diagnostic equipment or analyzers, testing devices, electronic games, remote controls, pocket computers, palms, and other devices are often manufactured such that the housing of the device includes one or more ports or openings that allow for the insertion of items into the device. Such an opening may be, for example, a floppy disk or CD ROM drive opening. Alternatively, the opening may be for the insertion of an expansion card, a modem card, a memory card, or any type of card or other device which may add functionality to the device and/or allow for a removable storage medium for data collected and/or used by the device. When a card, disc, or other item is not inserted into such a port or opening, the opening typically provides an area through which undesired contaminants, such as dust, dirt, or liquids, may enter into the device and damage the device. This potential for contamination is a particular problem in industrial and maintenance environments, such as automobile repair shops, where dirt, grease, and oil are present and may frequently come into contact with the electronic device.
Prior art attempts to prevent contaminants from entering into electronic device ports include devices such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,309, to Carney et al., which discloses an expansion card that includes a cover which blocks the opening after the card has been plugged in. A retainer clip is mounted on the device so that, when in operative position, the retainer is attached to the cover and engages the cover to assist holding the card in place. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,453, to Carney et al., discloses a blanking cover that covers a card opening when a card is not inserted into the opening. The blanking cover is held into place by a tongue receptor and a retainer track affixed to the housing of the electronic device.
Another example of a prior electronic device port cover may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,349, to Holt, which discloses a card guide retaining device having a first end extending within a computer chassis and second end extending to without the retainer aperture exterior to the computer chassis.
The prior art electronic device opening cover mechanisms disclosed in the Carney patents and the Holt patent have limited desirability because they are difficult to install and/or they do not provide a cover that substantially fills or seals the opening to minimize the possibility that contaminants will enter into the electronic device.
Accordingly, an improved plug for covering openings of an electronic device is needed.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide an improved plug for covering openings of an electronic device.
The above other features and advantages are achieved through a novel plug as herein disclosed. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a plug for covering an opening of an electronic device includes a plurality of elongated ribs positioned to be substantially parallel to each other. Each rib is sized to fully or substantially cover or fill a corresponding plurality of openings in the electronic device. A connecting member is positioned between, and is substantially perpendicular to, two of the ribs. The connecting member is attached to the two ribs such that the relative positions of the ribs and the connecting member correspond to the relative positions of the openings of the electronic device. An angular locking tab is attached to one of the ribs. The tab is positioned to engage one of the openings of the electronic device when the rib having the tab is inserted into the opening.
Optionally and preferably, the plug further includes a first gripping wing attached to a first rib and a second gripping wing attached to a second rib. The wings are positioned to face opposite directions. Each wing is further positioned and includes a recess sized to accept a typical human finger or thumb. Also preferably, each gripping wing is sized and positioned to fully or substantially fill a recess located on the electronic device. The locking tab is preferably comprised of either an elastomeric or plastic material. Also preferably, when inserted into the openings of the electronic device, the plug substantially seals the openings of the electronic device.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a housing of an electronic device has a plurality of elongated openings, and a plug is sized and shaped to fully or substantially seal the openings when inserted into the openings. The plug includes a plurality of elongated ribs. A connecting member is positioned between and substantially perpendicular to two of the ribs. The connecting member is attached to the two ribs such that the relative positions of the ribs and the connecting member correspond to the relative positions of the openings.
Preferably, the plug further includes a first gripping wing and a second gripping wing positioned on opposite sides of the plug. Each gripping wing is attached to one of the ribs, and each gripping wing is positioned and includes a recess sized to accept a typical human finger or thumb. Also preferably, the housing includes a first recess and a second recess positioned along two of the openings. The gripping wings are sized and positioned to fully or substantially fill each recess in this embodiment. Also preferably, the tab is comprised of an elastomeric or plastic material.
In accordance with an additional embodiment of the present invention, a cover for sealing a plurality of openings of an electronic device includes a plurality of elongated members sized and positioned to fit into or cover a plurality of openings of an electronic device. At least one clip is included. Each clip attaches to and protrudes from one of the elongated members. Each clip is positioned so that the clip is inserted into and engages one of the openings when the cover is inserted into the electronic device. Two gripping wings are also included. Each gripping wing is sized and positioned to accept a human finger or thumb. Each gripping wing is attached to and protrudes from one of the ribs and is positioned so that the gripping wings, in combination, prevent the cover from completely entering the openings when the cover is inserted into the opening. Preferably, each clip is comprised of an elastomeric or plastic material.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein, as well as the abstract set forth below, are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.